


Marriage is Not That Simple

by uchiharyuko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiharyuko/pseuds/uchiharyuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada Akhirnya, Dino Cavallone berhasil menikahi Hibari Kyoya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage is Not That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano  
> MARRIAGE IS NOT THAT SIMPLE  
> ,Dont like Dont Read  
> Fanfic ini dibuat untuk merayakan #Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7  
> Dan #1stAnnivKHRFujodan  
> Pairing : D18

Perjuangan selalu membuahkan hasil.

Tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia.

Jangan pernah lelah untuk mencoba.

Dino Cavallone adalah tipe pria yang memagang teguh semua prinsip itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia terjatuh berkali-kali, atau tertimpa tangga ratusan kali atau digigit ribuan kali. Dia percaya bahwa semua itu adalah proses untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Seperti sekarang ini...  
Perjuangan Dino Selama 10 tahun, membuahkan hasil yang manis. Meski dia harus lebih dulu merasakan pahit,asam, asin (?) dan berbagai rasa yang nano-nano untuk bisa merasakan buah manisnya.

Dino Cavallone akhirnya akan menikahi Hibari Kyoya.

Iya---Hibari Kyoya yang itu.. Yang suka menggigit dan membawa tonfa ke mana-mana. Hibari Kyoya yang suka tidur dan punya piaraaan yang fluffy-fluffy. Hibari Kyoya yang memiliki surai raven dengan kulit pucat mulus seperti porselin. Hibari Kyoya yang menganggap semua orang lemah herbivora.

Hibari Kyoya--- yang sebentar lagi menjadi Cavallone Kyoya.

Dino mengamati Romario beserta anak buahnya yang sedang sibuk menata ruangan untuk persiapan pernikahannya. Bunga mawar, bunga lily, anemone,iris, dan lili putih dihias indah di pojok-pojok ruangan. Sebenarnya Dino ingin menambahkan bunga sakura untuk menambah sentuhan asia dari upacara pernikahannya. Tapi Kyoya mengancam jika dia melihat sakura-atau hal lain yang dibencinya , ia bersumpah akan mengubah upacara pernikahan Dino menjadi upacara Kematian.  
Dan karena Dino masih ingin hidup—happily ever after --- dengan Kyoya, dia pun langsung mencoret bunga sakura dari list nya. Bukan apa-apa, Kyoya punya dendam pribadi dengan bunga Sakura, dan author tidak diizinkan menjelaskan lebih detail karena takut fic ini gagal menjadi oneshot dan malah berubah menjadi multichapter yang tidak jelas //slap.

Oh—kembali pada Dino yang sedang tersenyum sumringah melihat mimpinya akhirnya menjadi nyata. Manik hazelnya menatap ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda raven yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya.  
Eh—kok pemuda ? Iya, pemuda...ini pernikahan sesama lelaki---yeah, tahu kan LGBT sekarang sudah di sah kan ? Yeah...termasuk dalam dunia kemafiaan di fandom KHR, yang sebenarnya sudah di sahkan sejak fujoshi dan fudanshi ada di dunia ini----

“Haneuma...”

Speak of the devil--- Yang dicari datang juga.

“Kyoyaaa~~ “ Dengan seenak --- marshmellow yang dimakan Byakuran--- Dino langsung menerjang dan memeluk Kyoya tersayangnya. Yang dibalas dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dari tonfa sang skylark.  
Tidak berubah. Hibari Kyoya masih mencintai tonfannya melebihi apapun.

“Berhenti memelukku, idiot !”

“Kejam sekali Kyoya T-T ,sebentar lagi kau kan akan menjadi milikku,jadi seharusnya tidak masalah jika aku memeluk calon istriku sendiri,” protes Dino.

“Masalah.” Jawab Kyoya kalem.

“Kok ?”

“Belum menjadi istri sah. Berarti belum boleh saling menyentuh.”

“Tapi kan---“

“Tapi kalau kau membantah, aku akan batal menikah denganmu.”

Oke, Dino memilih bungkam saja, mengingat Kyoya pasti punya 1001 alasan untuk membantah Dino. Yeah---kalau di ingat lagi, sudah berapa kali Dino melamar Kyoya ya? Dan semuanya ditolak dengan alasan yang membuat Dino harus jungkir balik sekaligus tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkannya.

**#1 The school Rules and Uncertainty**

Saat itu Kyoya dan Dino sudah dua tahun berpacaran. Kyoya sudah duduk di bangku SMA dan Dino berumur 25 tahun. Usia di mana Dino sudah mulai memikirkan soal pernikahan. Yeah, walaupun dia memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki, tak ada salahnya dia memikirkan soal pernikahan kan ?

Jadi iseng-iseng, saat Sakura sedang bermekaran. Tapi mereka berada jauh dari sakura. Loh ? Kan sudah dibilang kyoya punya masalah pribadi dengan bunga sakura.

“Kyoya, suatu saat nanti kau mau tidak menikah denganku ?” tanya Dino—so straight forward.

“Tidak.” Jawaban yang tidak kalah straight forward.

“Eh? Kenapa ?” tanya Dino polos, setengah kecewa.

“Menikah saat masih sekolah—itu melanggar aturan,” jawab Kyoya kalem. Sederhana dan tdak muluk-muluk.

“Tapi kan aku bilang—suatu hari nanti, Kyoya T.T “ Dino tidak mau kalah, masih berusaha mendapatkan jawaban seperti yang diharapkannya.

“ ‘Suatu hari’ adalah bentuk ketidakyakinan dan ketidakseriusan---Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan orang yang tidak serius,” jawab Kyoya kalem.

Jadi sejak saat itu, Dino memutuskan tidak akan mengatakan soal pernikahan sampai Kyoya lulus sekolah dan sampai dia benar-benar serius soal pernikahan.

**#2 Same Marriage Sex Issue**

Saat itu usia Kyoya sudah 20 tahun. Sudah resmi dilantik menjadi Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo. Sekaligus sudah setahun mendirikan Fondation yang dipimpinnya sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Dino Cavallone, berusia 27 tahun. Banyak aliansi Cavallone famiglia yang mulai memperkenalkan anak perempuannya kepada sang don Cavallone, berharap untuk dinikahi tentu saja.

Dino—mulai merasa lelah dan terusik dengan hal itu. Jadi dia putuskan untuk ke Jepang dan mengunjungi Kyoya.  
“Kyoya--- aku lelah,” keluhnya, begitu datang melihat sang Skylark sedang menikmati teh sorenya dengan santai.

“Kalau lelah--- istirahatlah, bukan datang kemari dan mengeluh padaku,idiot.”

Dino menghela nafas lelah dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sang skylark.

“Bukan itu----“ jeda singkat. “Aku lelah menolak semua permintaan para pak tua itu untuk menikahi anak perempuan mereka. Karena itulah---menikahlah denganku Kyoya,” ucap Dino,setengah mengeluh.

“Tidak.”

Dino mendesah lelah lagi.

“Kalau aku menikah denganmu sekarang. Kau akan lebih lelah lagi.” Ucap Kyoya tenang,meletakan cangkir teh nya dan mengusap surai blonde Dino lalu menempatkan kepala pirangnya ke pangkuannya dengan lembut . #cieee :v  
Dino menatap dua manik metallic grey Kyoya dengan tidak mengerti.

“Kau akan lelah di kemudian hari. Lelah memberi alasan kepada dunia mafia, kenapa seorang don cavallone menikahi laki-laki. Lelah membantah setiap cercaan yang akan diberikan padamu. Lelah melihat pandangan dunia yang akan melihatmu dengan sebelah mata. Hadapilah haneuma, Dunia tidak melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis apalagi----“

“Sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah besar,” potong seseorang.

“Reborn !” Dino langsung bangkit ketika tiba-tiba melihat mantan tutornya yang muncul secara ajaib.

“Arcobaleno...”

“Cioassu Hibari,Dino,” sapa Reborn sambil membenarkan topi fedoranya dan berjalan mendekati keduanya.

“Er...Reborn maksud ucapanmu tadi---?” Dino bertanya penuh harap.

“Pernikahan sejenis bukan lagi masalah di dunia mafia. Yeah...The seven strongest has decided...” jawab Reborn sambil menyeringai misterius, terutama ke arah Hibari yang sedikit menatap Reborn dengan curiga.

“Ehh ? Itu artinya---Kyoya... kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan kita bisa menikah---“

“Akan kupertimbangkan,” jawab Kyoya akhirnya, kembali menyesap teh nya dan mengabaikan Dino yang mendesah lelah---lagi.

“ *Sigh* Setidaknya kau tidak menolak...” ujar Dino tersenyum tipis.

**#3 Heir’s issue**

Dua tahun sejak pernikahan sesama jenis bukan lagi menjadi masalah di kalangan mafia. Thanks to the seven strongest—as Reborn promised before. Hubungan sang langit Cavallone dan awan Vongola masih di boyfriend’s zone. Tidak ada perkembangan.

Berbeda dengan hubungan si badai dan hujan vongola yang sudah melewati lover’s zone dan sudah menjadi official lover secara sepenuhnya.

Dino terkadang iri dengan mereka berdua.

“Dino-san,” sapa Tsuna begitu melihat kakak seperguruannya mendesah lelah di depan mansion Vongola. Kebetulan sekarang sedang musim gugur dan Dino terlihat begitu menyedihkan di bawah daun-daun yang berguguran, begitu mungkin di mata Tsuna.

“Ah Tsuna. Apa kabar ?” tanya Dino sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

Tsuna membalasnya dengan senyum kalem. “Kabarku baik,tentu saja. Ah, kau pasti sedang menunggu hibari-san pulang dari misi.”

Dino tertawa pelan—miris. “Ya mungkin. Mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku menunggunya.”

“Dia masih terus menolak untuk menikah denganmu ?” tanya Tsuna sedikit simpati pada kakak angkatnya.

Dino mengangguk. Menatap hamparan daun kering yang terbang terkena angin.

“Aku curiga---sebenarnya Kyoya tidak pernah berniat menikah denganku sejak awal.”

“Eh ? Kurasa itu tidak---“

“Kalau aku tidak berniat menikah denganmu sejak awal, sejak pertama kali kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu pasti kau sudah kukirim ke neraka dan tidak akan berada di sini—mengeluhkan masalahmu pada herbivora lain,” Hibari tiba-tiba muncul di belakang dua boss mafia itu dengan wajah yang super kesal—tanda bahwa mood nya memang sedang buruk.

“Hieeeeeeeee...Hi-hibari-san “ Sudah 6 tahun berlalu dan Hibari Kyoya masih saja terlalu mengagetkan untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi.Padahal dia itu boss nya. Sigh.

Hibari melemparkan sebuah map berisi laporan misinya pada Tsuna dan memberikan death glare tajam untuk mengusir keberadaan Tsuna dan meninggalkan sang karnivora bersama mangsanya(Dino) berdua saja.

“Err..Aku masuk dulu. Semoga berhasil,Dino san.” Ucap Tsuna sebelum kabur menuju rruangannya.

Dino menatap Kyoya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan.

“Welcome back Kyoya,” ucapnya mencium sekilas pipi Hibari yang masih terdapat bekas darah yang selalu menjadi aroma khas darinya saat pulang dari misi.

Hibari tak menjawab,ia hanya mendengus pelan dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Dino.

“Jadi---ini terakhhir kalinya kau akan menungguku ?”

Dino terdiam sejenak.,lalu menatap Kyoya serius.

“Kyoya...kapan kau akan setuju untuk menikah denganku ?” pertanyaan itu seolah tak pernah lelah keluar dari mulut Dino.

“Entahlah,” Dan ketidakpastiaan dari Kyoya adalah jawabannya.

“Kenapa ? Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku aku----“

“Haneuma...” Kyoya menoleh pada Dino dan menatapnya serius. “Kau seorang Don---tak peduli meskipun pernikahan sesama jenis dilegalkan. Kenyataannya---kau akan membutuhkan penerus—dan aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan. Jadi sebaiknya, ini memang terakhir kalinya kau menungguku,”

Ucapan Hibari seperti sebuah bom yang diledakkan langsung di hati Dino. Membuat hatinya hancur dan tak tersisa.

“Tapi Kyoya—“

“Sudahlah Haneuma. Terima saja kenyatannya—“

“Fufufu...Oya..oya... Jika aku jadi kau aku tak akan menerima kenyataan begitu saja, Hibari Kyoya.”

Rokudo Mukuro muncul di saat crucial. Kemunculan yang tak pernah diharapkan—bisa jadi malah menjadi penyelamat bagi Dino Cavallone.

“Rokudo Mukuro..” seperti biasa, dendam selalu tersirat dari cara hibari menyebutkan nama Mukuro.

“Fufufu....Tenang,aku tak berminat untuk membuat keributan. I simply want to give you solution---to help Don Cavallone convicing you to be his wife.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Tentang anak yang menjadi halangan pernikahan kalian--- aku bisa membuat Hibari Kyoya memberimu keturunan dengan---organ ilusiku. Hanya perlu menambahkan rahim dalam sistem tubuhnya dan—voila , masalah terselesaikan,” ucap

Mukuro melirik Dino yang tersenyum penuh harap,mendengar solusi yang diberikan Mukuro.

“Tidak. Aku tidak percaya dengan ilusionist sialan itu.”

“Tapi Kyoya--- Aku yakin pasti ada cara lain—untuk bisa membuatmu ---hamil,” ucap Dino ragu-ragu. Tapi juga ada sebuah tekad yang besar di matanya.

“Fufufu...Yeah...kalau kau tidak mau organ ilusi dariku—kalian bisa mencoba sebuah obat yang dikembangkan oleh salah satu Arcobaleno jenius yang bernama Verde,” ucap Mukuro sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yeah syukurlah si brengsek itu sudah pergi,batin Kyoya.

“Kyoya ?” Dino bertanya lagi.

“Haneuma. Kau tetap harus berhenti menungguku.”

Dino hampir berteriak untuk membantah, tapi Kyoya belum selesai bicara.

“You dont need to wait for me any longer since I wont reject your proposal anymore...”

Dan sejak saat itu, Dino Cavallone menjadikan musim gugur sebagai musim favoritnya.  
                                                                                                        @@@

Lonceng berdentang dengan merdunya. Kicau Hibird dan teman-temannya seolah sedang menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk merayakan sang skylark dan cavallone yang tengah bersanding bersama. Aroma bunga musim semi di musim gugur pun menjadi keunikan tersendiri dari semilir angin musim dingin menenangkan yang akan datang setelahnya. Meskipun begitu, kehangatan cinta dari keduanya membuat siapa saja di sana dapat merasakannya.

Marriage of Promise---seperti sebuah kata-kata terindah bagi Dino Cavallone.

“Do you, Dino Cavallone take Hibari Kyoya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to honor and to cherish?" sang penghulu bertanya.

Dino menarik nafasnya,mengumpullkan segenap jiwanya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu dengan serius.

“I, Dino Cavallone, take you, Hibari Kyoya, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.”

“And I—Hibari Kyoya—also take you, Dino Cavallone, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.” Kyoya mengucapkan janjinya dengan tenang. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan seperti apa yang ditakutkan Dino.

Sekali Hibari mengambil keputusan, itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang akan disesalinya.

Dan Dino Cavallone tak pernah berjanji terhadap sesuatu yang tak dapat ditepatinya.

Tanpa kata, tanpa ucapan, hanya sebuah tatapan mata dan bibir yang terpaut, cukup membuat keduanya saling mengerti.  
Love doesnt need words, it simply need to be proved.

**One Year Later.**

**0# Unspoken Problem.**

Lagi-lagi musim gugur. Musim yang paling dicintai oleh Dino Cavallone. Selalu, karena musim ini selalu membawa kejutan untuknya. Misalnya saja tentang kehadiran sosok yang sebentar lagi akan melengkapi cinta mereka.

“Kyoya ! Sebaiknya kau menunggu di rumah saja, nanti kau kelelahan !”protes Dino masih terlihat khawatir pada Kyoya yang sedang berjalan mengenakan jaket tebal dengan syal yang melilit lehernya. Agak berlebihan memang penampilan seperti itu di musim gugur.

“Dont treat like a weakling,” desis Kyoya kesal.

“Tapi kau sedang hamil—“

WOW. Ternyata metode Mukuro tentang laki-laki yang bisa hamil itu nyata ?

“Itu bukan alasan untuk bermalas-malasan.” Potong Kyoya.

“Tapi kan---“

“Geez seriously. Im just taking a walk. Stop complaining or I’ll throw you to the river !” ancam Kyoya ,sukses membuat Dino terdiam.

Dino akhirnya mengalaah dan terus mengikuti Kyoya dengan protektif. Ia mendesah bahagia begitu Kyoya memilih duduk di sebuah bangku taman di pinggir sungai dan duduk terdiam memandang sore yang tenang.

“Geez... Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir denganmu,Kyoya. Dari kemarin kau terus merasa pusing,mual dan--- “

“Berisik. Itu semua salahmu,” protes kyoya. Yeah,secara implisit kan Dino yang sudah membuatnya hamil, jadi ini semua salah Dino.

“Jangan marah...” Dia merangkul Kyoya dan mencium pipinya singkat. “Dulu,kau sendiri kan yang tak mau menikah denganku jika kau tidak bisa memberiku anak. Nah sekarang, itu bukan lagi jadi masalah karena kau sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan seorang bayi yang lucu,” ujar Dino antusias sambil mengelus perut Kyoya yang sedang hamil 3 bulan.

“Sebenarnya, aku masih punya satu alasan untuk tidak menikahimu saat itu,” ucap Kyoya tiba-tiba.

Oh tidak, tidak lagi---tidak dengan alasan2 kyoya yang sulit dibantah.

“Kyoya ? Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu di hari jadi pernikahan kita ?” pinta Dino.

Tapi Kyoya tidak peduli.

“Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu karena---- aku tidak mau namaku berubah menjadi HANEUMA KYOYA.” Ucap Kyoya tanpa ekspresi.

Di depan ada sungai. Bolehkan Dino menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai saat ini juga ?  
Jika diingat lagi Selama hampir 7 tahun menjalin cinta –sebelum mereka menikah-- Kyoya tak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya yang sebenarnya—tapi dia lebih sering memanggilnya Haneuma.

Sekali lagi, Di depan ada sungai, airnya deras lagi—bolehkah Dino HANEUMA Cavallone menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sana lalu hanyut dan hilang seperti butiran debu ?

“Kyoya...” Dino merengek.

“Jadi—aku tidak mau anak kita nantinya ada nama ‘Haneuma’’nya.”

“Kyoya.....” Oke,Rasanya Dino iingin lompat ke sungai sekarang juga.

“Tapi kau boleh memberinya nama saat dia lahir nanti. Dengan nama Cavallone di belakangnya,” bisik Kyoya sambil mencium bibir Dino singkat.

“Happy Anniversary, My beloved Husband, Dino Cavallone,”

Dino tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Dia hanya menangkup pipi Kyoya dan menariknya mendekat untuk kembali memberinya ciuman hangat,“Happy Anniversary, My only and beloved Wife, Kyoya Cavallone,”

Happy Anniversary, May happiness and joy always together with us for today and forever---

  
**-END-**


End file.
